Sara Sycho
Natsuki Kai Sakurai, is a Japanese female professional wrestler who is signed under many companies. She's often known for her large heart both in and out of the ring, her love for sweets, overuse of cat emojis and her deadly kicks. She began training at the age of 14 in Osaka, Japan and moved to America at the age of 16 to get better training. Early Career / Debut Sara Sycho's debut match was on April 12, 2014 at a local show in Japan. She ended up wrestling Violet Lynn, who became her good friend while she was in Japan. She kept appearing on shows for the company and quickly rose to fame later that year. She had tons of championship opportunities, including the Tag Team & Women's Championship. But failed to successfully capture gold. Move To America Sara moved to America on May 18, 2016 at the age of 16. Leaving behind her family to continue pursuing her dream. She found a training school the next week and continued her training there. She would end up walking to the school everyday. The first company she signed to was RCW in 2017, & signed to P25 / P24 ( Now known as PAW ) in 2018. Sara is also currently signed to companies including EWWF, MFW, CWA, GenPro, SPW2K, DHW, XXW and more. Personal Life While growing up, Sara has been very fond of her privacy and doesn't like to talk a lot about her personal life. She stated in an interview from earlier this year that "I've never really talked about it, life I was abandoned by many groups people while I was young. There was this one time where I was left at an abandoned building for an entire night, I was so scared. Because of that, I am always afraid of being abandoned." She has also mentioned in the same interview that "I've always feared the ocean, I can't swim, some of my friends know about it, So we barely go swimming. I remember one time when me, Panda [BAD AMY] and a few other people went camping. Somebody didn't know I couldn't swim and they pushed me in. I remember being so scared." Sara ended up going to collage in 2018 and graduated on June 2, 2019. Sara met BAD AMY in 2018 and became good friends with her. They formed the tag team PANDAxKITTY '''and made their debut at '''DHW's Best Of The Young Dragons in 2019. Sara and BAD AMY are apart of a larger team called DIRE '''who's ran by another one of Sara's good friends '''Dakota Wheeler. DIRE '''includes '''Dakota Wheeler, Sara Sycho, Amy [[[BAD AMY|'BAD AMY']]]' Blood Rage And Debra O' Reilly'. Sara's boyfriend is Adrian Black, she says that they met when Adrian attended a show that Sara was apart of in 2016. She moved to America with him and the pair rented an apartment in Los Angeles, California. Sara had stated the pair would always play video games together on the weekend when they could. She said in an interview last month that "When I was sick in December, Adrian ended up taking care of me and didn't let me do anything. I remember the time I tried to get some sweets very early in the morning and he ended up bringing me back into the room and told me to give him a list on what I wanted so he could go to the store to grab them. He would never admit that though." as PANDAxKITTY]] made for her.]] made for her.]] Category:CAWmunity Category:Female Wrestler Category:Wrestling Category:Sara Sycho Category:Roleplaying Category:Woman Wrestler